custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Katphish
---- Biography Toa Katphish was part of a team known as the Toa Tuloh. His fellow comrades were then known as Nurono and Scyter. Early life Toa Katphish was originally a special kind male Ga-Matoran. He lived on Metru-Nui and was researcher on all sorts of sea creatures. One day, while he was researching a type of squid, he accidentally tripped and spilled a tank of Energized Protodermis into the squid tank. As soon as the squid made contact with the protodermis, it mutated and grew several times the size it was and grew a hundred more tentacles. Mad from sudden growth and DNA mutation, the squid began to trash around and grab all sorts of things and throw them all over the lab. It soon grabbed Katphish and threw him across the room. Many of Katphish's pieces parted company with him and he was sent to Karzahni to get repaired. Karzahni Of course, the being known as Karzahni did not really do his job that well and preferred to give the Matoran weapons and then send them far away from his sight. Toa Katphish was immensely afraid and lost in the large, hot land. But he refused to rest, as he had seen Matoran turn into stone when they sat on a rock. Soon, Toa Katphish found a few large pieces and replaced them in himself. He soon tried to find a way out of the place when Shadow Stealer(who was then from the Hand of Artakha) got curious with him and grabbed him, bringing him to the Hand of Artakha base. Hand of Artakha At Artahka, Helryx examines the strange, tall being and notices that he looks just like herself. She then decides to make "another" as she is the only one of her kind. So she makes the first toa stone; by asking Artakha, who forges it out of Energized Protodermis.He then becomes a member and helps build the Toa Mata. But he never revealed himself to the Toa Mata, because Hydraxxon had said that it would affect their future. Excactly how it would affect their future is unknown. Soon after, when the Toa became very powerful, the Hand of Artakha was disbanded and Toa Katphish was left to fend for himself. Marzak and the Zarak Wandered around the land for hundreds of years, before finally stumbling upon Ehlek of the League of Six Kingdoms on the island of Marzak. There he made an alliance with the Zarak to fight against Ehlek. He made friends with a Zarak known as Mysa. And together, they fought against Ehlek and his army. But, the army of Ehlek was too strong, and soon they decide to flee from the island, except for Mysa who stays and vows to find "Conqueror" who Katphish immediately recognizes as his comrade, as he was with him in THe Hand of Artakha. Katphish decides to let Mysa have her way and leaves on a ship with all the Zarak. Behind him, Ehlek and his army destroy everything in their path... The Toa Tuloh Soon, the band of Zarak with their Toa leader arrive on Naroxia which is an island headquarters of Order of Toa Dume, an order of toa that dedicate their lives to traveling to other lands and saving helpless Matoran. Toa Katphish is the first to step on the land as he sees a large fortress in the middle with many Toa walking around. He tells his band of Zarak to follow him but they refuse, saying that their destiny does not lie there but lies somewhere else. Although Katphish is reluctant to let his comrades go he knows that what they say is true and bids goodbye to them. He walked toward the fortress without looking back, knowing that he must leave his past behind and embrace his destiny as a Toa. Soon, he reaches the fortress and there, the Toa Chief, Toa Kuya, welcomes him as if he were his son. During the peak of the toa, there were about 3,000 of them and they all belonged to a special order dedicated to doing specific. He tells Toa Katphish that any Toa is welcome to their island if they are not already in another Order. So Toa Katphish joins them. First, he must prove his worthiness by fighting two members of the Order and defeating them. So he chooses the first two toa that he saw on the island. Toa Nuronu, A Toa of Sonics with the Kanohi Ruru, Mask of Night Vision and Scyter, a Toa of Gravity with the Kanohi Miru, Mask of Levitation. The other Toa lead them to a high tower, then, they duel. After a quick fight that lasted about 5 minutes, Toa Katphish is the victor. He is then assigned to lead the two toa as a leader would. Toa Katphish, having been a general in the many skirmishes against Ehlek, is a skilled warrior and leader. His team quickly quickly moved up the ranks and became one of the most elite toa teams in the Universe. Soon, they were sent to Metru Nui, along with Lhikan, Nidhiki, Tuyet, Naho, and Four other toa of ice, and they were known as the Toa Mangai. As soon as they defeated the Kanohi Dragon, they protected Metru Nui from the Dark Hunter invasion. Toa Dume(Makuta) later sent them to a small unexplored of the coast of Metru Nui. Almost immediately after they arrived, they were attacked a large purple Dark Hunter known as "Eliminator". The three toa were nearly killed in the ensuing fight but Scyter was able to pull the Kanoka Disks out of his back arms, which rendered him powerless. Upon reaching back to the base, the Toa are attacked by a giant squid, which Katphish suddenly realizes is the very squid that he mutated long ago. The squid is so large that the three brothers are no chance for it. Soon, the Ga-Metru Craft that they were riding is capsized. Mahri Nui Deep in the depths of the sea, the toa are in a kind of hibernation state. They fall to the ocean floor and do not wake up until about 14,000 years later when a mask similar to the Mask of Life falls near them. Little do they know that they are near the Kanohi Akingi, the Mask of Death. As soon as they wake up they notice that since they went into a hibernation state, their armor had been changed to adapt to the water and they can now breathe in water. They are unsure of how long they have been sleeping but they are sure that a lot has changed since they slept. They still remember their names but it takes a while before they notice the mask in the sand near them. Unsure of what to do with it, Katphish suggests that Nuronu touch it and find out what it does. Reluctantly, Nuronu touches it and as soon as he does, he is put into agonizing pain and he falls to the ground and starts convulsing. Suddenly,his mask starts to change shape. His eyes grow thinner and thinner until he no longer has any. And his mouth shifts and completely disappears. Toa Katphish and Toa Scyter are left in shock, until Scyter regains his thoughts. Now the mask that fell near them has certain powers over beings around it, and it managed to poison Scyter's mind into thinking that Katphish planned to sabotage Nuronu so that he can get a new team member. Toa Katphish has, after all, been in several fights with Nuronu over authority and Scyter thinks that this the reason why Katphish asked Nuronu to check what the mask was. The two Toa soon get into a heated arguement, which quickly turns into a swordfight. At the end of the duel Katphish emerges the winner. Scyter is left stunned on the ground. Katphish decides to touch the mask himself but before he can, Toa Scyter slashes Katphish from the back and he falls to the ground, unconsious. ::::::: This story is continued on Akingi Abilities & Traits Being the second Toa in whole universe, he's a very excellent leader and fears nobody, no matter how strong or powerful he or she is. This is why he decided to fight Ehlek on Marzak, even though the odds were against him. The skirmishes and battles he fought on Marzak made him even more powerful than he already was, which is why he was chosen by The Mask of Death. Aside from being an excellent fighter and leader, Toa Katphish is brave beyond compare. A very ancient being, Katphish no longer fears death anymore. He is a daring fighter and often runs into battles and fights before he can analyze the situation. His attitude mirrors that of Nuronu who prefers to think before acting. Being a Toa of Water, Toa Katphish had the ability to manipulate water, had resistance to extremely high temperatures(due to the fact that fluctuations in water happen very gradually), could swim as fast as Toa Gali, and could cause tidal waves. Toa Katphish was most most powerful during the two full moons. After Toa Katphish was transformed into Akingi, his traits changed and he became more serious and more powerful. Also learning to make complex attack strategies when conquering other lands. Mask and Tools Toa Katphish wore a golden and silver Kanohi Kiril, which was the same mask as Toa Dume. He had the power to repair non-organic materials, therefore he could always repair his armor or sword, which is why they never wore out no matter how many thousands of years old he was Toa Katphish's weapon was called the Dweller in the Deep. It was named after the massive beast that lived in the sea beneath the Great Temple. It was so massive that Matoran believed it could cut of the head of the Tahtorak with a single strike. But what the sword could really do was store Katphish's energy in it, then release gigantic amounts of it, causing tidal waves or rainstorms so hard it could crush large Rahi beasts. The sword could also encase a poor being and then crush it with the pressure of a 50,000 meters, crushing it to death. Trivia * Toa Katphish was a member of the Toa Mangai(who's numbers are unconfirmed) so he also met Toa Hydros, Toa Sayra, and Toa Gravna * Marzak, the Zarak, Mysa, and Conquerer are ALL creations of user Toa Hydros * Toa Hydros, Sayra, and Gravna are ALL creations of Toa Hydros * Toa Katphish's name was derived from the word "Catfish" Category:Toa Category:Toa Category:Toa Katphish